Dueto
by Mayumii
Summary: Dueto é a sincronia perfeita entre duas pessoas... [Oneshot, fluffy, fluffy.] [KahoRyotarou]


**Disclaimer:** La Corda D'Oro não me pertence.

**Dueto**

--

Uma melodia feita por dois, uma sincronia perfeita como se viesse de apenas uma única pessoa. Uma combinação que ultrapassa os limites. Um dueto é uma união infinita, acima de tudo.

"Por hoje é só pessoal! Bom trabalho!" Disse o treinador do clube de futebol, parando o jogo. Arfantes, os jogadores saíam em pequenos grupos do campo, comentando sobre as novas estratégias para o próximo campeonato. Não era de grande preocupação planejar táticas complexas para o Instituto Seiso ganhar mais um título consecutivo; os jogadores, mesmo que fossem do departamento regular, eram extremamente talentosos no que faziam.

Acompanhado de dois colegas e o treinador, o capitão do time saiu por último, não prestando muita atenção na conversa destes, e observava atentamente todas as pessoas que haviam assistido ao treino, procurando uma em especial. Ela pedira para falar com ele naquela manhã, urgentemente, e disse que estaria ali...

Passado algum tempo, Tsuchiura Ryotarou encontrou Hino Kahoko, sentada, em uma conversa muito entusiasmada com Kazuki Hiraha. Sentiu seu sangue ferver, mas fez o possível para não aparentar o que sentia. A garota o viu, e acenou timidamente para ele.

"Tsuchiura-kun! Aqui!"

Kazuki olhou para Ryotarou, e também acenou. O gesto fora respondido, forçadamente.

"O que quer falar comigo, Hino?" Perguntou, após acenar com a cabeça para o trompetista, que respondeu com um "Olá" simpático e despediu-se dos dois, indo até o seu Departamento.

Kahoko pôs-se a desculpar apressadamente, dizendo que sentia muito por falar com ele depois do treino, mas era um caso de extrema importância, e ela não podia pedir a ajuda de mais ninguém. Ryotarou suspirou, e disse que não havia problema algum. Pediu-lhe para dizer o problema.

A violinista corou, e olhou para o chão.

"A garota que faz dupla comigo não pode ensaiar hoje... e eu tinha um desafio amanhã." Ela murmurou, após um breve silêncio. Tsuchiura estreitou as sobrancelhas, entendendo o que ela dizia.

"Você... quer que eu te ajude?"

Ela deixou-se respirar profundamente, e encarou-o, suplicante.

"Sim... desculpe... é que eu tenho que tocar Schumann amanhã. Piano... ah, você sabe." O silêncio reinou entre os dois.

"Você sabe que eu não gosto de tocar piano aqui no colégio." Disse o rapaz, que tomava o rosto com aspecto sombrio. Kaho pôs-se imediatamente a falar. "Desculpa te pedir isso. Esquece, tá? Vou indo... jogou bem hoje." Murmurou com um sorriso fraco, e virou-se para ir embora, quando uma par de mãos a deteve nos pulsos.

"Só hoje." Ele murmurou, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos de surpresa.

-

"_Eu não vou contar seu segredo, __Tsuchiura-kun__."_

Sabia que ela nunca diria, mas algo dentro dele fazia-o sentir extremamente inseguro em relação à Kaho. Poderia ser o fato dele ter dividido seu segredo com mais alguém... Ou, simplesmente, pelo fato de possuir, a partir de agora, um acordo de confiança com ela. Algo que o ligava com a menina, além do crescente laço de amizade que se formava.

E, isso era deveras estranho para ele. Nenhuma garota fazia-o ficar tão surpreso como quando ficava perto dela.

Hino Kahoko não era uma garota comum, ele tinha certeza disso. Ela havia entrado no _concurso_, além de tudo. Não tinha meio dela ser _comum_.

-

"Vamos recomeçar de novo." Murmurou Ryotarou, suspirando.

Hino deu um sorriso amarelo.

"Desculpe. Eu não sei o que deu em mim, tô tocando muito mal hoje..." disse. "Prometo me esforçar mais!"

Tsuchiura deu de ombros, e postou-se novamente em frente ao piano. A garota parecia nervosa, e estava errando as notas com freqüência. Não tinha como dar avanços na melodia.

"Vamos parar de tocar. Você deve descansar, amanhã você treina antes do desafio, Hino." Disse, e Kahoko arregalou os olhos.

"Não! Não vai dar tempo! E você já está me ajudando aqui faz uma hora... não posso desperdiçar sua ajuda, né?"

Ryotarou revirou os olhos. Em vez de ela pensar no seu desempenho, pensava se a ajuda dele valia? Qual era o problema dela?

Suspirou, e virou-se para ela, encarando-a.

"Escute... se você quer mesmo tocar algo bom agora." Kaho ouvia, com os olhos baixos. "Estamos fazendo aqui um dueto, certo? Você sabe o que é?"

Ela levantou os olhos, surpresa. Era uma pergunta muito simples. Perguntou-se se o colega de ano estaria tirando com a cara dela, mas respondeu sinceramente.

"Um dueto é uma música tocada por duas pessoas."

"Exatamente" murmurou Ryotarou "uma música tocada por duas pessoas. Sabe o que isso significa?"

Kaho olhou-o como se ele estivesse zombando dela, mas a expressão do Tsuchiura não fazia jus ao pensamento da garota.

"Claro. Foi o que eu respondi, oras."

Ryotarou virou-se novamente para o piano.

"Se você sabe, vamos tentar de novo. Schumann não é difícil de tocar, Hino." A menina postou-se diante dele, com o violino em posição, mas não procurou dar a inciativa para tocar. "Um dueto é uma sincronia perfeita. Um mesmo sentimento, entende?" Disse, fazendo a menina refletir em suas palavras. "Se você está nervosa, a música não vai fluir, porque não depende só de mim. Deveríamos tocar com o mesmo sentimento."

"E que sentimento você está sentindo agora, Tsuchiura-kun?" Disse a garota, timidamente.

Ryotarou parou alguns minutos para pensar. Um pouco enrubescido, encarou Kaho firmemente.

"Felicidade. Por te ajudar. Pode sentir isso também, Hino?"

Kahoko corou, surpresa, e sorriu. Ryotarou era alguém para se espantar sempre, com tantas surpresas e frases espontâneas.

"Acho que sim. Estou feliz por você estar aqui." Disse, iniciando a peça clássica. Ryotarou sorriu em troca, e pôs-se a acompanhar a colega no piano.

A melodia estava fluindo, harmoniosamente. O piano e o violino faziam um som só, carregado de sintonia.

Dado alguns minutos e notas finais, a peça acabou. Kaho, entusiasmada, praticamente gritava de alegria.

"Consegui! Conseguimos!"

Ryotarou sentiu-se satisfeito. A felicidade da colega o retribuía mais do que qualquer taça de campeonato de futebol.

"É apenas pensar no verdadeiro significado de dueto, Hino. Sempre."

A garota concordou, acenando com a cabeça, e, aproximou-se do rapaz, que se levantava do banco.

"Obrigado, Tsuchiura-kun. Nem sei como agradecer..."

Ele fez um sinal, indiferente.

"Não é preciso. Ver você tocando é o que importa. Adorei fazer um dueto com você." Disse, timidamente, e Ryotarou enrubesceu, diante das palavras da garota.

"Você é uma boa companheira de dueto. A música ocorreu em perfeita sincronia, como eu tinha falado para você antes... em melodia, em sentimento."

Kahoko concordou, e deu um passo a frente, ficando próxima do colega, que empalideceu com a proximidade dos dois.

"Sabe, Tsuchiura-kun... quando você falou que eu estava nervosa para tocar, até que era verdade." Disse. "Mas, sabe porque eu estava realmente nervosa?"

"Por que?" Perguntou Ryotarou, segurando a respiração. Kahoko sorriu.

"Por que eu estava realmente feliz de poder tocar com você." Disse, corando.

Tsuchiura arregalou os olhos. Kaho, rapidamente, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, e virou-se, com as bochechas em fogo, indo guardar seu violino na bolsa. O rapaz ficou parado, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, surpreso demais para reagir. Aos poucos, dando-se conta do que acontecera, deu um pequeno sorriso, que aumentou ao ouvir a voz de Hino.

"Vamos voltar pro Departamento Regular, Tsuchiura-kun?"

Afinal, não era de todo ruim tocar piano no colégio. Ryotarou confirmou mentalmente, e rapidamente pegou na mão da colega, que ficou surpresa com o gesto, mas apenas sorriu em troca.

Uma melodia feita por dois, uma sincronia perfeita como se viesse de apenas uma única pessoa. Uma combinação que ultrapassa os limites. Um dueto é uma mistura de sentimentos, que se fundem em um só.

Embora Ryotarou detestasse teorias musicais, admitiu consigo mesmo que aquela idéia era _muito _boa.

Deveria entusiasmar Hino a fazer mais duetos com ele.

* * *

**N/A:** primeira fanfic de La Corda D'Oro, ou Kirin no Koruda! Saiu uma KahoRyotarou, apesar de ter KahoLen, KahoHiraha com idéias tentadoras. :) Extremamente glicosada, desculpem-me os diabéticos. Eu coloquei Schumann para os dois tocarem, porque várias peças dele, violino e piano realmente parecem se fundir... e bem, daí deu a idéia do casal. Afinal, que casal mais violino-piano temos de mais... fluffy?

Reviews, onegai:D


End file.
